


Let Go

by notreallythatjon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, but what he doesn't agree to is all the emOTIONal tURmoil, cyrus agrees to skateboard with jonah, it's totally a date yall, skateboarding date, v dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatjon/pseuds/notreallythatjon
Summary: Cyrus agrees to practice skateboarding with Jonah.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2 seconds we got from the promo where Cyrus was on the skateboard.
> 
> It's not really how I think the scene will go, rather it's me using the idea for the scene as an analogy for the bigger problem at hand.

The final bell rang, signifying the end of the day at Jefferson Middle School, and the start of the weekend in this case. Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus were all gathered in front of Andi's locker discussing how their days went and their plans for the weekend. Cyrus had no solid plans (as usual), Buffy was going to try out for the school's basketball team, and Andi was going to the movies with Jonah. As soon as Andi brought that up, it occurred to Cyrus that he wouldn't mind going to the movies. Of course, he couldn't ask to tag along because, well, it was a date. After all, Andi and Jonah were dating. 

Andi was the first to spot Jonah in the hall walking toward them.

"Hey, Jonah!" She said, walking over to him and putting her arm around his. Cyrus tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach when she did that.

"Hey, Andiman." He said, smiling at her. "Hey Cyrus, Buffy." He added, nodding in their direction.

"Hey, Jonah!" Cyrus said, immediately cursing his over-enthusiasm.

"'Sup." Buffy said with starkly less enthusiasm. "What's with the skateboard?" She asked. Naturally, Buffy had been the first to ask about the skateboard that Jonah was holding at his side.

"Oh, I'm practicing for the upcoming youth skateboarding competition."

"There's a youth skateboarding competition?" Andi asked.

"Yup! And I'm a bit rusty since I haven't done it in a while, but Dr. Metcalf said that I could use the school's open courtyard to practice."

"Oh, better make sure your helmet is in line with the school dress code." Andi joked, prompting a laugh from everyone.

"So are you headed to practice now?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, anyone wanna tag along?" He asked.

"Sure!" Cyrus said immediately.

Andi and Buffy exchanged glances, knowing extremely well that Cyrus is not the person to willingly volunteer to do exercise of any sort. 

"Cool," said Jonah. Then, turning to Andi and Buffy, "I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Seeya" 

"Bye."

"Oh, I gotta go too. My ride's here." Buffy said to Andi when she saw the other two leave.

Her ride wasn't actually there, but she needed to say something in order to be able to leave. After exchanging their goodbyes, Buffy caught up to Jonah and Cyrus as they were leaving.

"I'm just gonna borrow him for one second." She said to Jonah as she pulled Cyrus away, not really waiting for Jonah to give a response.

"Whoa, what's–" Cyrus began.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going with Jonah." He responded.

"Yeah, skateboarding! Since when did you skateboard, or do any exercise NOT against your own will?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cyrus said, "who said anything about skateboarding?"

"You did! You told Jonah you'd go practice with him." 

"I did?" Cyrus said, clearly unaware to his agreement to the activity, and to the whole conversation as it seemed.

" _How_ do you not remember this?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, I must have been distracted!" He replied defensively.

Buffy would have asked what could have distracted him, but it wasn't necessary, since they both knew that it was Jonah's very presence that distracted Cyrus from the conversation topic.

"You know," she began, "when Andi first joined the frisbee team with Jonah, she could barely focus on _any_ conversation, let alone conversations that he was actually a part of. You're acting just like her! I don't know what's with you guys, why you can't just focus when your crush is around."

"Oh, like you'd be any different?" Cyrus asked. 

"Yes, actually, because no one could make _me_ behave like that." She said pridefully. 

Cyrus wanted to bring up the obvious individual that came to mind, but he knew that it wouldn't be the best idea. Instead, he seized this opportunity where the focus was shifted away from him, and looked around to see if Jonah was still in sight. He didn't appear to be, meaning that he was likely in the courtyard already.

Then again, he _was_ there to practice skateboarding. Something that Cyrus wanted no part in. Well, technically Cyrus didn't mind being a part of it just as long as he didn't actually have to partake in the exercise himself. He'd totally be willing to _watch_ Jonah do it, like how he watched the Space Otters during their practices.

But he had already said yes. So he had to go through with it.

The more he thought about it, Buffy was right. Well, partially. She had said that he was acting like Andi when she was pining over Jonah, when in fact they both liked Jonah at relatively the same time. They were both on the outside while Jonah was with Amber. The only difference now was that Andi and Jonah were actually dating, and Cyrus was on the outside.

Cyrus remembered what he was supposed to be doing in that moment. 

"Can I go now?" He asked Buffy.

"Go ahead." Buffy sighed. "And try not to break anything." She said this with genuine concern, since it was not too unlikely for that to happen.

Cyrus went over to the courtyard where Jonah was sitting on a bench on his phone.

 _Ah, well,_ he supposed. _Skateboarding with Jonah would at least be more enjoyable than attempting to skateboard with anyone else._

"Sorry about the holdup," Cyrus said as he walked up to the bench. "Buffy was just asking about some homework that we had."

 _"Buffy was making sure that I was aware of the impending peril that I face when I unconsciously agreed to come do this with you"_ probably wouldn't have had the same effect.

"It's cool," Jonah smiled as he got up and grabbed his skateboard. "So, you ready to do this?" 

"Of course!" Cyrus said, before realizing that that was, in fact, the wrong response. He had spoken without thinking again. "Actually, define 'ready.'" Jonah laughed, and in turn Cyrus did too.

"Have you actually ever done this before?" 

"Nope." Cyrus said with full confidence. "But I thought it'd be fun to learn, not that I'd ever use the skill." He murmured the last part under his breath.

"Alright, well then I'm no teacher, but we'll start with the basic stuff." Jonah said, handing Cyrus the skateboard.

"Put it on the ground first," Jonah said, bemused that Cyrus didn't automatically do so when he was given the skateboard. "Then you put one foot on it." 

Cyrus did so, and managed to fall over as the skateboard rolled out from under his foot.

"You okay, man?" Jonah said as he leaned over and helped him up.

Cyrus wanted to complain about his scraped arm, but as soon as Jonah's hands touched his and pulled him up, all he could say was "yes."

When he was back up, he got the board back in position. "We can expect that to happen quite a lot in this time." Cyrus said, referring to his fall.

The two went on for quite a while, Jonah instructing and Cyrus attempting to follow, and then inevitably falling. But sure enough, he got a bit further with every try.

After a significant amount of time, he successfully managed to properly stand on the skateboard with both feet in the proper position, and allow the skateboard to slowly roll for a bit before stopping. 

"I did it. I did it!" He exclaimed.

Under normal circumstances, Cyrus Goodman would not have willingly put up with this for so long. In fact, he would've begged to stop after the first try. But he supposed that his company made it more bearable. After all, most people would have given up teaching him on the first try, but Jonah was sticking with him.

"You sure did." Jonah said proudly. "Now you just have to learn how to actually move." He finished with a laugh.

Cyrus thought that this part would be much worse, but it turned out that he had to hold on to Jonah's arm for practically the entire time that he was on the skateboard with both feet. And he was most certainly okay with that.

And so the two continued for even longer. Jonah would demonstrate for a bit, and then hand the board to Cyrus, where he would attempt to imitate Jonah's actions. Every once in a while, Cyrus would completely topple over the board and fall over, but Jonah would catch him before he hit the ground for the most part. And yet the more he did this, the more uneasy Cyrus began to feel inside.

Because Jonah and Andi were dating. And if by some circumstance they were to break up in the distant future, Jonah would get together with some other girl. Cyrus would never have a chance at being any closer than he already was. 

And he loved being friends with Jonah. It was great, being able to support him and make him laugh and do things together as friends. But every so often it would hit him that this was all that he could be. And he could do nothing about it. 

As part of their friendship, Cyrus was obligated to be happy for Andi and Jonah for being together. Of course he was happy for them. Or at the very least, he tried to be. He couldn't help having his own feelings, but he wasn't going to let them get in the way of his friendship with Andi or Jonah. 

 

Cyrus realized that he had zoned out, and when he came back into realization he fell over, yet again. And Jonah caught him, yet again. If only Jonah knew just how wonderful and awful it was when he did that. 

"Oh man, you were so close that time!" Jonah exclaimed.

"I was?"

"Definitely. You were almost moving by yourself!" Jonah's encouragement was quite refreshing.

"That's great!" Cyrus said.

"We're gonna try this again, and this time you'll do it on your own." 

"Great– wait, what?" Cyrus was not ready for that. Jonah, however, seemed to think he was.

Jonah led him to the top of the road extending outside the courtyard, where a gentle slope descended before them.

"Now you're gonna try to go down this, okay?" 

"By myself?" Cyrus said, feeling the worry slowly creep up.

"Yeah! You'll do great; you have plenty of room since no cars come on this road, and the skateboard will propel itself on the hill so you don't even have to do that much work."

Perhaps Jonah's encouragement wasn't so refreshing. Cyrus found his words to be quite unconvincing. Nevertheless, he prepared to go through with it. Why, he wasn't sure. Partly because Jonah expected him to, and partly because he'd come this far and wanted to feel accomplished about something. 

He hesitantly got onto the skateboard. As he did this, he grabbed onto Jonah's hand with both of his hands to steady the shaking. Although his hands weren't actually shaking. 

He looked over at the courtyard in front of him. The decline wasn't steep, and Jonah was right; he did have a lot of room.

"I'm ready." He said, exhaling a large breath. 

"Okay, but you need to let go first."

Cyrus looked back. "Huh?" He asked.

"Dude, you can't go down this hill if you're holding onto my hand." Jonah gestured to their hands, which hadn't let go.

Suddenly the decline became way steeper. The road shrank and the skateboard became a thin balance beam beneath his feet.

Jonah was right. He had to let go. And yet at that moment, letting go was the last thing he wanted to do. Frankly, he didn't think he _could_ do it.

"I... I can't do it." He said, getting down from the skateboard.

"What? Come on, you totally can! You did so good earlier!" Jonah said. His words sounded sincere but Cyrus wasn't able to believe them. In all his time with Jonah, he was never able to let go. How could he be able to now? 

Hesitantly, he got on the skateboard. His hands, which hadn't actually let go of Jonah's, now gripped even more tightly. Except now they were actually shaking. 

"You can do it, Cy." Jonah said. "You just need to let go and then you'll be able to move. You've gotta do this for yourself!" 

"I can't." Cyrus said, not daring to look at the ground in front of him, and not daring to look into Jonah's eyes as he stood next to him. 

"Then, do it for your friends, I'm sure they'll be stoked when they know that you did this! Do it for Buffy and Andi!" 

_Do it for Andi._

There it was. He had tried so hard not to face it, but now he had to. He was gonna do it for Andi, just like he did countless times before, all without her knowing. He had to let go of Jonah. For his best friend in the world.

So, with every inch of him yearning to do the opposite, Cyrus let go. Everything went in slow motion after that, although he let go as quickly as possible, because everyone knows that prolonging it would only prolong the pain.

And he was falling.

 

 

Except he wasn't falling. He was moving down the gently declining ramp on the skateboard. From behind him, he heard Jonah shouting and laughing. He was no doubt telling him "good job" or some praise to that extent, but Cyrus couldn't hear him. He was now engulfed in the world that slowly moved him further. And he wasn't looking back.

To any person watching, he was going fairly quickly, but to him, the world around was going slow enough for him to admire his surroundings. 

The sun shined its radiant light over the road. The plants swayed back and forth in the light breeze that graced him with slightly more force on his accelerating board. And now, as he was descending down this road by himself, Jonah was far from his vicinity and far from his mind.

Except he couldn't help but compare the sun's light to that of Jonah's smile when he's greeted with something even remotely positive. The movement of the plants was almost as swift and deliberate as that of the captain of the ultimate frisbee team. And the company of the breeze was _almost_ comparable to Jonah's company.

Cyrus realized these things, and then he realized that he may have relinquished Jonah, but he didn't let go. That's much harder to do.

Suddenly he could hear Jonah again, and he was snapped out of his thoughts. Cyrus looked up, and saw the end of the road getting steadily closer. At the end was a curb that would definitely launch him into outer space if he collided with it. The world was no longer in slow motion. Jonah had been yelling for him to stop. 

"I don't know how!" He yelled, panicking. It occurred to Cyrus that while they had spent all that time teaching him how to move on the skateboard, he hadn't learned how to stop. All the panic returned to his chest, and he put all his effort into breathing. Meanwhile, Jonah was still chasing after him, but without a skateboard for himself, he couldn't catch up to Cyrus in time.

Cyrus did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. He stuck out one foot and put it on the ground in an attempt to slow down. His board came to a complete stop, and he was thrown forward. Jonah ran up to him.

"Are you okay? I'm such an idiot, I forgot you didn't know how to stop." Jonah said, extending his hand to help Cyrus up.

"I'm good." Cyrus said, although he was slightly less than "good." His arm had hit the ground pretty hard and he twisted his leg in a way that he didn't know was possible. He grabbed onto Jonah's outstretched hand and winced as he was pulled up.

"I shouldn't have done that." Cyrus said with a weak laugh.

"Nah, you were awesome! It took serious bravery to do that. You're gnarly, Cy."

"Yeah, I've been told." Cyrus said, prompting a chuckle from Jonah, making Cyrus forget the pain in his leg for a fraction of a second.

The two walked back towards the entrance of the school to get some ice for Cyrus' leg. Jonah's walk was slowed significantly since Cyrus was leaning on him to prevent hurting his leg more. 

"Uh, dude? Do you think you can let go?" He asked, being dragged down somewhat by the weight of his friend.

Cyrus shook his head.

"Not this time."


End file.
